Ping-Pong Poems
by katie-ann7
Summary: Two-Shot of Clary and Jace and what happens when they play Ping-Pong.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hi everyone! This is my first fic-hope you like it! Inspired by a game of Ping-Pong I played today. It wont be more than 2 chapters, it was going to be only one but then I couldn't decide what to do, so review and tell me who should win and weather or not I should write them paying off the bet. Thanks so much!**

"You wanna bet?" the fiery red headed girl challenged.

"I don't know if it would really be a bet-more like you paying me to loose…" Clary's eyebrow shot up as she crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight to one foot.

"oh really?" she drawled out. Jace and she were in Simon's garage with a Ping-Pong table in between them. They had been waiting for Simon so they could go to dinner after his gig. Jace had gotten bored and started playing Ping-Pong on his own when Clary had gotten up and challenged him. Jace, never able to turn down a good challenge, not only accepted but became very arrogant. More so than usual.

Jace nodded his confirmation. "Fine, what do you want to bet?" clary hit the paddle on the table growing angrier by the second. He could beat her at everything. She had to be good at one thing. Just one.

He thought for a moment. "If I win you have to recite one of those awful poems that Simon's friend makes at the next poetry slam. And before walking off stage you have to scream "I LOVE JACE HES SOOOO HOT!"" Clary rolled her eyes she shouldn't have expected anything less.

"And if I win?" she challenged?

"You wont. But on the off chance that you do, then I will recite one of those _things_ he calls poems and scream "I LOVE MUNDANES" as I walk off the stage" Clary was shocked. She would never have thought that he would put love and mundane in the same sentence. Not even if Valentine was threatening to kill him.

Once she recovered from the shock she nodded and got into her stance. She had played ping-pong a whopping 3 times, and lost all three times. But she wasn't going to let that show. she was going to win.

"Ready?"

"Any day now!" she yelled back anxious to get the game started. He served, graceful as ever and she struggled to follow the ball. But by some miracle she managed to hit it back across the net. It flew past Jace who stood frozen at the other end of the table. "you gonna get that?" she asked pumped up that she had actually hit the ball. Jace recovered quickly and bent to pick it up.

"Didn't think you were actually going to hit that." He admitted a goofy smile spreading across his face. If Clary's hair could have caught on fire by sheer force of will, it would have. He doubted that she could even hit it. Wow.

"well thanks for sending my self-esteem level plummeting to a new low." She said as sarcastically. The smile quickly disappeared.

"Clary- I didn't- I was"

"save it and serve." She didn't want to hear it. He shut his mouth and served.

The game went pretty well. Clary could be a good Ping-Pong player when she was determined. The score stayed even and the volleys were decently long. As the game went on Clary loosened up a little. They playfully trash-talked one another.

"HA! You missed it! One point for me. Better say your prayers boy because I am on a roll!" Clary cried out as the ball went whizzing by her.

"Who's the one missing it now?" was Jace's response. It went on like this until it was 19-20. (you have to win by two points in Ping-Pong and it goes up to 21.) "MATCH POINT" he yelled out imitating a tennis official. Jace served and gave out a final battle cry as he was the one loosing. They went back and forth for a while each had a look of concentration etched onto their face.


	2. Chapter 2

They were concentrating so hard in fact that neither notice when Simon walked in. they both noticed though when the door slammed behind Simon. Causing Jace to jump and miss the ball. Clary threw her hands up triumphantly and threw herself at a confused looking Simon.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried.

"THAT WASN'T FAIR" Jace cried out. "IT'S ALWAYS THE MUNDANE THAT HAS TO RUIN IT!" I DEMAND A RE-DO!" Clary just smiled and shook her head.

"No. I was concentrating just as hard as you were; you lost fair and square." Jace had no response to this but to glare at Simon who was still rather confused. "I'll fill you in on the way to dinner" she explained. "by the was where are we going to eat?"

Simon groaned and mumbled something about poetry as an enormous smile spread across Clary's face and Jace's glare intensified to a death stare. "We are going to one of those awful poetry slams again?" she asked

"Don't sound too happy Clary; do you remember the last one? It involved loins. Ringing any bells?" she didn't answer but pulled him and Jace to the car.

The arrived at Java Jones and took a seat before meeting Simon's friend. "." He introduced himself

"Eric, do you by chance have any extra poems lying around? See my friend Jace is an avid poem writer, but he forgot his notebook. But he wants to read really badly still" the boys eyes lit up immediately and he nodded. Reaching into his satchel (yes, I said satchel) he brought out a notebook and flipped to a page as he handed it to the miserable looking Jace.

As Jace read it the wince that was on his face deepened. "Do you have any poems not involving loins?" he asked hopefully. But clary cut him off.

"Nope, thanks a lot Eric, but that poem is great, we will be listening! Good luck!" she gave him a smile that he seemed to buy before walking off. Jace groaned.

"Do I have to -"

"Yes." He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair clearly annoyed, but clary was too busy enjoying herself to care.

The lights dimmed and the host (if that's what you could call him) came on stage announcing the beginning of the poetry slam. Reading off the list of names, miraculously Jace's name was on there-last on the list, but on it. Eric must have put it on for her.

She sat wincing at most poems seemed more people than just Eric had odd obsessions with weird words and seemed to repeat themselves over and over despite the fact that half the words were being used incorrectly. Jace sunk lower and lower in his seat as the night went on, occasionally sending a death glare at the piece of paper sitting on the table.

Clary was jumping up and down in her seat by the time they got to Jace; Simon was no different if not more excited than Clary. Jace muttered a strand of choice words before stalking onstage and glaring into the audience as if he were daring someone to laugh at him. Even though no matter how hard he tried, Clary knew he would look hilarious.

Jace seemed to try and muster every ounce of arrogance he had in one breath and began.

"Dudgeon" Clary was barely containing her laughter already. "Oh, my poor unknowledgeable misfit creatures, what reprieve have you from your most tedious daily tasks, but do not swivet for I am here to save you, my loins cry out in putrid agony,…"

Simone was now lying on the bench shaking with silent laughter; clary was grasping the table for support. The only reason she wasn't on the floor yet was so that she could see Jace yell that he loved mundanes. No one else had taken notice to clary and Simon; they all sat still, some swaying slightly and paying attention to the poem.

Jace's poem came to a close. She could see him shake his head and imagined his cussing her out before he yelled out "I LOVE MUNDANES!" Clary lost it and fell off of her chair as Jace sulked off of the stage. The crowd looked slightly confused but it was nothing too odd, poets often became very inspired when reciting.

Clary was still on the ground as Jace approached the table and sat down crossing his arms. Clary pulled herself up again and gave him a wicked grin with tears pouring down her face. Jace just looked at her. "You. You are going to be so very sorry when you start training with me." clary just shook her head.

"I don't care; I'll do whatever you can think of if it means having that memory for ever. You are never going to live that one down. And yes, everyone at the institute will be getting a full report of this." Jace sunk lower into his chair yet he still somehow held an air of confidence and arrogance. Clary would wonder how he did it forever. But right now Clary was too busy thinking up a remembering rune, so she would be able to share this experience with everyone.


End file.
